


The First Snow

by DragonWriter96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feels, Inspired by Music, Poetry, hopefully hopeful at the end, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter96/pseuds/DragonWriter96
Summary: To Eric, the first boy I ever fell in love with. Inspired by a song from a group that brought us together.





	The First Snow

_On this afternoon as the first snow is falling_

_If only I could call you_

_I’d be so happy_

If only I could text you, and tell you how I feel

_A year has already passed_

_But I’m still not over you_

First love hit me like a snowball

The flakes have yet to melt

_Turn back the clock_

_Turn back my heart_

_If only I could go back one year_

_Would we be different now?_

_Yeah it’s a stupid thought, but still, what if?_

_If I met you, would tears rise up?_

Would I even be able to speak?

Let me tell you Merry Christmas

_Hi, how have you been?_

_When the snow falls, my bruised heart_

_Will it be covered with white?_

I’m sorry if I didn’t treat you well

_That Christmas, I was only filled with regrets_

_I walked alone on a street filled with lights_

_Everyone looks so happy_

I once thought we’d never part

That our friendship was as strong as diamond

_But I foolishly let you go_

_“I’m so sorry”_

_(Such a typical story)_

_After time passed, the fact that you were so precious_

_Why didn’t I know back then?_

_I want to tell you that it’s different now_

_If I met you, would tears rise up?_

Would I even be able to speak?

Let me tell you Merry Christmas

_Hi, how have you been?_

_When the snow falls, my bruised heart_

_Will it be covered with white?_

_Is it tears or is it because of the snow_

_That Christmas, I kept seeing you get further away_

_It’s so strange_

_Just thinking of you made tears fall_

Tears were falling like rain

If I could find you again, what would I say?

Would I even be able to speak?

I hope you are happy

I hope you’ve found yourself

I hope the snow-filled clouds bring you joy

I want you to know I’m happy

I want you to know I’m alright

I want you to know that I’ve made it

That I’m really going to be fine

Even if you never find this

Even if fate keeps us apart

I hope you know I cared

And that you’ll always be in my heart


End file.
